Talk:B-65 Suborbital Long-Range Bomber
Untitled Well, it looks like that info was removed, so no need for this anymore. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 06:00, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Where's said it's only atmospheric craft? Oh and new gameplay footage makes clear that the Shortswords are launched from Spirit of Fire, from orbit, thus they must be able to fly in space too. Uh... Check the facts! IS Shortsword atmospheric craft really? And if it's, where's source? Woorloog 15:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Appearance It looks like a Human Banshee.--prophit of war 00:15, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Slightly, yes. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 20:56, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Human Banshee? I don't see much banshee in it at all, just a very small amount from the front.Laghing rabt 04:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Long Sword interceptors were used during the battle of chi cheti IV Somebody has stated that the short sword might well be the predocessor of the longsword. However the time line of halo wars and the battle of chi cheti IV are about the same. At that battle they used a squadron of longswords to bomb the covenant ship while the shields were down before hitting it with a shiva nuke. Read the book the fall of reach. The longswords have been around for a long time. I do not think the shortsword is the predecessor but rather a variant of the longsword serving a more specialised purpose. Cheers matt yeah, they have diffrent pruposes, the shortsword is an atmospheric bomber, and the longsword is a space strikefighter. the longsword is efficent in space and can fight off serephs, but can also bomb larger ships, while the shortsword is mostly atmospheric an is only used to bomb. they have drastically diffrent purposes. I have no Idea where that thought came from.Laghing rabt 20:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Size Would any one happen to be able to give me a refrence as to excactly how big this thing is? It doesn't look like it would be as big as a longsword. I think, It would be closer to the size of the the seraph or something. I haven't seen the thing ouside of a few pictures so I got no refrence to its size. that makes it difficult when trying to create a mod version.Laghing rabt 03:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) indestructibility the fact that the shortsword is unkillable IS A NECESSARY PIECE OF INFORMATION. Asdf1239 04:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :So, in reality, it cannot be killed even by God? Lies!外国人(7alk) 02:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, it is a useless information because it is just part of the scenery. Gameplay mechanics.外国人(7alk) 02:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::which is why i put it in the trivia section Asdf1239 04:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) atmospheric craft? there seems to be alot of questions on wether or not the shortsword is atmospheric or not, and my thoughts on this are that even though it can go through space from an orbiting ship to perform bombing runs in atmoshere, it still would likly qualify as atmospheric since it is probably to inefficient to use effectively in space, and besides the longsword can bomb in space, anyway.Laghing rabt 20:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) In Reach I think these are in Reach. At the end of the mission defending the ONI sword base(second mission), in the cut scene, you see several ships chasing the Covenant Corvette just before it is destroyed by orbital bombardment. These looks like shortsword bombers. Zosima 17:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : n/m apparently those were longswords.Zosima 17:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC)